It is known to provide a closure such as a decklid for a vehicle to open and close a rear compartment or trunk of a vehicle body of the vehicle. Typically, the decklid is attached to the vehicle body with at least one, preferably a pair of laterally spaced hinges. Currently, the decklid hinges are of a goose-neck type for allowing motion of the decklid from a fully open position to a fully closed position. However, these goose-neck hinges typically require the use of additional hinge bumpers or gas struts. For traditional hinge bumpers, these bumpers are attached directly to a goose-neck shaped member below a hinge box and have significantly more rebound that causes the decklid to oscillate toward a partial closing condition, before again cycling up to an open position, which is undesired. For gas struts, the gas struts provide decklid opening force and also provide a dampened full open stop. However, gas struts are more costly than traditional hinge bumpers, which is undesired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a gooseneck hinge for a closure of a vehicle that eliminates the need for hinge bumpers and gas struts. It is also desirable to provide a gooseneck hinge that reduces rebound response time and rebound travel. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a gooseneck hinge for a vehicle that meets these desires.